Low
by Twilight Dancer
Summary: -ONESHOT-!SLIGHTLY REWRITTEN! A VERY short songfic of Kelly Clarkson's 'Low', Here's the lil dif new sum:6 years ago, he left me.........left alone in the dark, what he did was so low, I'll NEVER forgive him...even when he died to save me...


Low

**~Twilight Dancer~******

_Summary-Just a REALLY short songfic…about S+S of course, okay………Syaoran comes back, from Hong Kong finding out that Sakura has shut down on her usual genki self, she doesn't care about him anymore and sings 'Low' by Kelly Clarkson to show how she feels, Syaoran is heart broken and in a tragedy they both die………and under their Cherry Blossom Tree too………not you're usual fanfic! Rather angsty if I do say so myself!_

~*~*Syaoran's POV*~*~

I can't believe it! I'm finally coming back………to my REAL home, to all my friends and especially Sakura!

I'm in the limo, going directly to Sakura's house! Oh no, is my hair too messy? No, wait, She likes it messy, erm, it my shirt flat? Oh, who cares about that? Oh my Kami-sama, I'm acting like a-a-a GIRL! *disgusted look*

**Limo Driver**-Here's the place, Master Xiao-Lang!

**Syaoran**-Wha-oh, thanks, see you in a few!

I walked out of the limo, walked on the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

_Ding, dong!_

In a few seconds someone opened it………Sakura………but it wasn't the one I knew!

She had on pitch-black lipstick, her face covered with all kinds of gothic make-up and she was wearing a suit EXACTLY like the (one except in a larger size) when we faced 'The Sealed Card', except that it was also the same color as her lipstick.

She stood there, her hand on her hip and her side leaning against the wall, surprisingly, she didn't seem happy to see me.

**Sakura**-Oh, it's _you._

**Syaoran**-S-sakura?

**Sakura**-Come Here!

She dragged me inside, up the stairs into her room-eugh, it was soo………black!

She took out her key, said the incantation, and used the Silent Card on the door and window.  I didn't like the look she had on her face………

(A/N-Silent Card actually exists, it just wasn't captured yet!)

She leapt on her bed which some how turned into a giant stage, everything was changing like we were in an alternate universe.

Then after the 'alternate universe' was done transforming, Sakura picked up a microphone that seemed to come out of no where.

With a snap, she began to sing;
    
    _Everybody's talking_
    
    _But they don't say a thing_
    
    _They look at me with sad eyes_
    
    _But I don't want the sympathy_
    
    _Its cool you didn't want me_
    
    _Sometimes you can't go back_
    
    _ Buy why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_
    
    _Well I just have to say_
    
    _Before I let go_
    
    _Have you ever been low?_
    
    _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_
    
    _When the truth came out_
    
    _Were you the last to know? _
    
    _Were you left out in the cold? _
    
    _What you did was low_
    
    _No I don't need your number_
    
    _There's nothing left to say_
    
    _Except I never though it'd _hurt_ this much to be sane_
    
    _My friends are outside waiting_
    
    _I've gotta go_
    
    _Have you ever been low? _
    
    _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? _
    
    _When the truth came out_
    
    _Were you the last to know? _
    
    _Were you left out in the cold?_
    
    _What you did was low_
    
    _What you did was low (low) _
    
    _What you did was low (low) _
    
    _What you did was low (low) _
    
    _I walk out of this darkness_
    
    _With no sense of regret_
    
    _And I don't…these hardships _
    
    _We both know that you can't say that_
    
    _Rest assure _
    
    _For all the time I loved you so…_
    
    _Ya_
    
    _Have you ever been low?_
    
    _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_
    
    _When the truth came out_
    
    _Were you the last to know?_
    
    _Were you left out in the cold? _
    
    _What you did was low_
    
    _Have you ever been low?_
    
    _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_
    
    _When the truth came out_
    
    _ Were you the last to know? _
    
    _Were you left out in the cold? _
    
    _What you did was low_
    
    _Have you ever been low?_
    
    _Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_
    
    _Cuz what you did was low!_
    
    When she was done, I was shocked.
    
    **Syaoran**-S-s-sakura-chan?
    
    **Sakura**-*glares* It's Kinomoto-san to you, _Li-san!_ 
    
    **Syaoran**-Did I really hurt you that much when I left?
    
    **Sakura**-*heisitently nods*
    
    **Syaoran**- I-I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!
    
    **Sakura**-Get a grip, you left me for 6 YEARS, and not one phone-call, letter, NOTHING!
    
    **Syaoran**-The elders didn't let me!
    
    **Sakura**-_LIAR!_
    
    **Syaoran**-No, no, no, Sakura, its true!
    
    **Sakura**-You left me for seven years, and now you have left my heart.
    
    **Syaoran**-No………Sakura I'm so Sorry!
    
    **Sakura**-No, no more lies, you hurt me too much.
    
    **Syaoran**-So………is this good-bye………forever?
    
    **Sakura**-Yes Li-san, this is good-bye f-for-e-ever
    
    With that she flicked her staff which also seemed to come out of thin air and we were by our Cherry Tree.
    
    **Sakura**-This should be painful for you………
    
    **Syaoran**- S-Sakura, please…Just give me one more chance, one more chance is all I ask………
    
    Suddenly, a giant truck came crashing down………out of control………and it was heading for Sakura!
    
    Quickly I dodged and tried to get her and I out of the way………but it was too late.
    
    Now, she and I are angels and avengers(boy angel), trying to put the past behind us and start over………
    
    But the chances aren't very likely.
    
    **A/N:Was it good? Was it bad? It's my first so I want lots of CC(constructive critism)! After all, it helps your writing! This was rewritten a bit………**
    
    _~Twilight Dancer~_
    
    also known as 
    
    _~Twi_


End file.
